


Lost in Ikea

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: When a random stranger stops her in the middle of the Ikea, Tilde’s first thought is that she’s been found out and she needs to call her security team swiftly.Her second thought is that this stranger is very handsome even if he looks close to having a panic attack.Eggsy has lost Daisy in the middle of an Ikea and Tilde ends up helping her look for her.





	Lost in Ikea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Written for the prompt lost a sibling in ikea

When a random stranger stops her in the middle of the Ikea, Tilde’s first thought is that she’s been found out and she needs to call her security team swiftly.

Her second thought is that this stranger is very handsome even if he looks close to having a panic attack.

“Miss, can you help me please? I can’t find my little sister!”

She had been about to quickly apologize and tell him she wasn’t part of the staff, but he looks so desperate that she finds herself nodding.

“What does she look like?”

“She’s four, about that high,” he waves his hand about mid-thighs,” dirty blonde hair, in a blue dress… Usually she doesn’t wander off on her own, I don’t know why she did it!”

As he seems to be really working himself up into a panic attack, she takes his hand between hers, the contact just enough of a shock that the words at least stop tumbling out of his mouth.

“We’ll find her, come on,” he gives her a shaky smile in answer and she finds herself lacing their fingers together before tugging him along in a random direction. She hopes to find one of the clerks, but of course none of them seem to be around at the moment.

They get through the kitchen displays and then the living room, but without any success. She can feel his grip tightening every step they take and she finds that she doesn’t mind. She just wished she could reassure him, but she knows better than to tell him not to worry. She doesn’t even know the little girl and already she is forcing herself not to think of the worst scenarios.

Thankfully, when they make it to the kid rooms display, she spots a little girl in a blue dress and she barely has time to point her out to her companion that he has crossed the distance between them and has the little girl in his arms.

“Daisy! Oh my god, Daisy!” He doesn’t seem able to say anything more than this, and he closes his eyes, his face laxed with relief as he buries his nose into her hair. The little girl, Daisy apparently, seems absolutely nonplussed for a moment, until she returns the hug with a giggle. It’s probably the cutest thing Tilde has ever seen. “Don’t ever do that again Daisy. You cannot just run off like that!”

“But Eggsy… Teddy!” She flaps the plus toy up and down, hitting her brother with it, but he barely seems to notice.

“No Daisy, even if you see a Teddy,” he’s looking at her sternly and Tilde see the moment the little girl understands just how important this is. “When we’re out, you stick with me and if you want to see something you tell me and then we’ll go together, okay?”

“Okay,” she nods, even if she looks slightly upset now, probably reaction to whatever lingering distress her brother is feeling. He notices at once and just hold her closer, kissing her temple when she hides her face in his shoulder.

That’s about when he remembers he wasn’t alone in looking for her and he smiles sheepishly as he walks back toward Tilde.

“Thank you so much-?”

“Tilde.”

“- Tilde. Seriously, just thank you.”

“I’m just glad she’s okay.” She smiles warmly, because she really is. For some reason, it seems to shock Eggsy and he blushes suddenly after giving her a quick once over, as if only now realising what she looks like.

Others might have minded, but she  _had_ been checking him out too and very much liked what she was seeing.

“Will you let me buy you ice cream? As a thank you?”

Before she can answer, Daisy pushes away from Eggsy with a happy cry at the suggestion and Tilde can only laugh at her enthusiasm. She doesn’t let Eggsy think it’s a rejection however, simply links her arm in his as she waits for him to lead the way.

He’s frozen for a moment, before grinning and giving her a wink.

“Alright then, ice cream it is!”


End file.
